Neither can live Neither can die
by Red Phoenix Dragon
Summary: It was the night of his return to Durzkaban. One phrase in the prophecy kept going around in his mind. Neither can live. Neither can die. At 2:15 am it all made perfect sense. Harry had to die for Voldemort to die. He would do it for His Hermione. HHr


Harry Potter

Neither can live. Neither can die.

It made perfect sense at 2:15 am.

I don't own the Harry Potter verse. Just playing.

Just a plot bunny that would not go away. Hope you enjoy it. Harry and Hermione with a manipulative old fool Dumbledore.

The first night at the Durzkaban.

Harry Potter was a very sad troubled boy. It was the night of his return to Durzkaban, from the disaster that was his 5th year at Hogwarts. Mr Weasley, along with Remus, Moody, and others of the Order of the Phoenix had had a quiet word to Uncle Vernon at Kings Cross Station. They were trying to help Harry by warning his uncle to be nice to Harry. That warning had lasted until they got home. Harry knew what to expect and was ready for the big fat meaty fist that tried to knock him back through the front door. Instead Harry duck down as the fist smashed into the door and broke a number of bones. Harry quickly scrambled up to his room with all his things and locked the door. He heard the car drive off to take his uncle to hospital. And he has not seen the Dursleys since. Which was just as well. Harry did not need them adding to his grief. His godfather was dead. Dead because of him. His very best friend was horribly injured by a curse that almost killed her. She will have that horrible scar across her chest for the rest of her life. She was injured because he would not listen to her. She was always the voice of reason. But he did not listen to her and she had almost died. The sight of her dying almost stopped his heart. Now she has that scar. Would she ever forgive him? Will she ever be his friend again. He had seen the pain in her eyes as she slowly moved. The wound has not healed completely. She was marked for life and the look her parents gave him, cut him to the bone. What he done to their princess?

The others who foolishly came with him, even though he asked them not to. They were also injured. He did not know if they still considered themselves his friend. Neville and Luna were real troopers and did not complain. Ronald and Ginny were injured, Ronald when he tried to accio some brain like creatures. If anyone needed a brain it was Ronald. And he had just missed hitting Hermione and Luna with them before they lashed themselves onto Ronald. What will Molly say. Harry feared a howler now she had them home to see how injured they were.

And it all could have been avoided. It was not necessary. Sirius did not have to go and save him and get killed. Hermione did not have to be injured. Voldemort was trying to trick him to go to a special place in the Ministry. Voldemort had been sending him visions through the year. Harry had done the right thing. When Harry saw a vision of Mr Weasley being attacked in a dark hallway that he remembered seeing at the Ministry when they dragged him in front of the full Wizengamot for underage magic. It distressed him to see Mr Weasley attacked but Harry had done the right thing and told Professor McGonagall, who told Professor Dumbledore. Professor Dumbledore worked out what was happening and acted quickly and saved Mr Weasley's life.

Harry had asked Professor Dumbledore what was happening to him. Dumbledore could have explained it then and Harry could have known what to expect. But no he was too young. Too young! All that year Professor Dumbledore avoided him. All he had to say was that there was a prophecy about Voldemort and him, kept in a special hall at the Ministry. It was information that Voldemort wanted that he did not have last time. Only the persons spoken about could collect it from the hall. So as Voldemort was not really welcomed, he may trick Harry into going a getting it. Then Harry would have know what to expect and passed the information on Dumbledore. But no, Harry was not told that. He was too young. Molly had said so. If only Harry knew enough to understand what was happening. He would not have gone. He would not have caused Sirius to go into danger. His friends would not be injured.

Harry would have told Dumbledore. Dumbledore could have set his own trap and taken out the death eaters and with a masterful display of power, played with the dark lord until Fudge and the Aurors arrived to see Voldemort in the flesh. Well what was left of him. But after Fudge had seen Voldemort, Dumbledore let him go. Why? Dumbledore could have ended it then and there but he let the monster go. To run away. To kill again. Why?

Then there was that awful toad woman, who really made his life hell. All his friends were hurt by that awful toad. And Dumbledore did nothing to protect them. He was more than just the Headmaster, He was also Chief Warlock of the Wizengamot. Surely he could have done something. He had done a lot to protect his pet death eater. Why not the school he was suppose to guide and protect, ensuring their safety.

But now after all the harm and damage has been done. Dumbledore thought the time was right to tell Harry. He was now old enough to know the pain of failure. To tell him about the prophecy. About his damn scar. About why Voldemort came after him and murdered his parents and he ended up with the Dursleys. About why Voldemort has kept coming after him. Harry had asked that question at the end of first year and Dumbledore would not tell him. And why didn't Dumbledore tell him. He cared too much and wanted Harry to have a normal childhood. Normal! In which circle of hell did Dumbledore grow up in? Normal! Harry has been bouncing around all nine circles of hell for 14 years, Sirius is dead and Hermione is hurt and Dumbledore just said he made a mistake and that he is sorry and Harry should forgive an old man.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

It is 2:15 am and Harry's mind was racing. He could not sleep. He had been going over the prophecy for hours and one phrase kept going around in his mind. _Neither can live_. Harry tried to see the funny side of that. Harry did not consider the life he had had for the last 15 years 'living'. Thinking of all the times he almost died. The number of beatings by the Dursleys that left him unconscious and with broken bones in his cupboard under the stairs for days and weeks. How disappointed they were when he had not died. The number of beating from Dudley and his friends. Then at Hogwarts, the troll, Fluffy, the dragon, the forbidden forest, Quidditch, Fluffy and the protections around the stone, meeting Quirrellmort and that was just first year. There were so many times after that. Each time he could have died but instead he lived.

Then there was this scar linking him to Voldemort and Voldemort had not died when Harry was a baby. He became a wraith. Harry had not died. Voldemort had not died. _Neither can live. Neither can die_. _Neither can die!_ Dumbledore had not killed Voldemort because Harry is linked to Voldemort. If Dumbledore had killed Voldemort, Harry would have died also. Dumbledore would not kill Voldemort because he did not want to kill Harry. Harry knew he did not stand a chance of killing Voldemort, hell he could not even curse Bellatrix after she murdered Sirius. He had no special training and all the other times it was just pure dumb luck.

But if Harry let Voldemort kill him, then Dumbledore could kill Voldemort without worrying about killing Harry as Harry would be already dead. And it would be all over. Harry's suffering would end and he would be with his parents, Sirius, even Cedric. Hermione would be safe. That is all that mattered, Hermione would be safe. He would do it for her. For Hermione, Luna, Neville and his friends.

At 2:15 am it all made perfect sense.

Harry had to die for Voldemort to die.

At 2:15 am it all made perfect sense.

Then again anything will make perfect sense at 2:15 am.

Harry thought he better write a letter to Hermione and tell her he is missing her and hopes she will be better soon and not to worry about him as he would be away from the Dursleys soon. He signed it _Love Harry_ as Hermione always signed _Love Hermione_. He asked Hedwig to deliver the letter in the morning as he did not want to disturb her sleep and stay with Hermione until he got there. Hedwig flew sadly, off into the night wondering if she would see her friend again.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

Now how to find Voldemort. The smug look on Draco was a dead give away. Any self-respecting dark lord would be at the best manor in England. Malfoy Manor, with his most obedient slave. Lucius Malfoy. Dobby would know where Malfoy Manor is and how to get there. "Dobby?"

There was a quiet crack. "Master Harry Potter has asked for Dobby? What can Dobby do for the Great Harry Potter?"

"Dobby, I need your help but I need you to do exactly what I say."

"Dobby is here to help Master Harry Potter. Dobby must do exactly as told."

"You won't try and do something like a bludger from second year."

"Oh no, Master Harry Potter. Dobby served the Malfoys then but now the Great Harry Potter. Dobby must do exactly as told."

Harry wondered why Dobby always greeted him as Master Harry Potter, "Dobby, why do you call me 'master', when I have asked you to call be Harry, just Harry?"

Dobby looked sheepishly at his feet, "Master Harry Potter must not be angry with Dobby but Dobby must call Dobby's master 'master'"

"Am I your master Dobby?" Dobby nodded. "Are you bound to me? How?"

Dobby nodded slowly again, "Dobby must bond to Dobby's master to share Dobby's master's magic and so keep Dobby's magic. Otherwise Dobby would died like Winky is. There are rituals to bond a house elf, but there is a bond based on love. The Great Harry Potter wanted to help and save Dobby from very bad master. By saving Dobby, the Great Harry Potter became Dobby's master."

"Oh." Harry said. "So you bound to me and kept your magic while Winky is not bound to anyone and is dying?" Dobby nodded. "What happens if your master dies?"

"If master dies, then Dobby would need to bond to a new master or die like Winky. Normally Dobby would bond to the new master of the house and stay within the family."

Harry stopped to think about this. "Can the master nominate who you are to ask to bond to?"

"Yes?"

'Good' Harry thought, 'I will ask Dobby to bond to Hermione and maybe I could help Winky and send her to Hermione too.'

"Dobby, if Winky bonded to someone now, could she be saved?"

Dobby gave Harry a doubtful look. "The Great Harry Potter could try. Dobby will go and get Winky now." Dobby popped away and returned in a moment with a old frail elf wrapped in a rag.

Harry was so moved by the pitiful sight of the bundle of rags that he picked Winky up in a hug. "Bond with me Winky, I will save you." Winky nodded and weakly reached up to Harry's shoulder as a glow of white light surrounded them. After ten minutes the glow faded and Harry held the healed Winky in his arms and had to sit down as he felt a little dizzy. A very happy Dobby took Winky's hand and danced around the room in joy that his friend had been saved.

After dancing with Dobby, Winky popped away and returned with a tray of food for Harry. "Master Harry Potter must eat." Winky said in a tone that reminded him of Hermione. Harry thanked her and then she started to tidy up the room. By the time Harry finished eating, the room was tidy, all his clothes had been washed clean, dried and ironed and put away. Harry thought she had done a very good job and thought she would make a big difference to Ronald's room. But he could not do that to Winky. Harry thought of his friends and knew that Hermione and Luna would be isolated and need help. "Winky, I need you to care for Hermione and Luna. They were injured recently."

"Winky will go and care for the Great Harry Potter's Hermione and Moon child." Winky said and popped away.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

"Dobby thanks the Great Harry Potter for saving Dobby's mate."

"You are welcome Dobby. No one should have to die for lack of a little care. If something was to happen to me, it is my wish that you are to ask Hermione to bond to you and Winky. I know she will care for you both." Dobby nodded.

"Now Dobby, I need to go to Malfoy Manor. Do you remember where it is and know how I can get there?"

"Dobby knows where evil masters manor is and can take the great Harry Potter there."

"Oh, You can side-along-pop travel with humans?"

"Yes, house elves can do that with anything, food, luggage, children, babies."

"Oh, wish I had known that. Then I would have not been trapped here."

"Dobby always wonder why Master Harry stayed with horrible relatives..." Dobby turns to find something the hit himself with.

"Stop Dobby! You are not to punish yourself. Talk to me first, if you feel that you have done something bad."

"Yes master Harry."

Harry grabbed his wand and threw his invisibility cloak over both himself and Dobby. "Dobby, please take me to Malfoy Manor." The invisible pair disappeared from the room with a pop.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

The link to Voldemort had not only sent Harry visions of people he knew, in danger. He also saw things as Nagini moved a round. Harry recognized the large hall they arrived in and the stairs that lead down to the throne room where Voldemort held his court. "Stay with me Dobby and do exactly as I tell you." Dobby nodded in fear for his master.

Under the cloak they made their way down the steps and into a long corridor. A door opened on their left and Draco and Wormtail walked quickly out and across the corridor and entered another large double door, leaving the door open. Harry follows and saw Voldemort's throne of gold, with him sitting on it like king. Around the throne were his death eaters. Bellatrix laughing, sharing the look on Sirius's face as she sent him through the veil. There was Draco laughing with his father, Lucius. What, he was out of Azkaban already? Did he have that much money and control over Fudge to buy his way free. Did Fudge just send him home with a smack on the wrist for getting caught? What were all these death eaters doing here at 2:30 am?

"Master." Wormtail said as he kneel before Voldemort. "Yaxley has sent word. He has disabled the wards around Ossuary Manor."

"Good. Now go my children. Don't fail me again. Capture them all live. I want to see their fear in their eyes as I start to kill them, starting with the vermin. Call me when all is ready." The death eaters laughed as they took hold of the long bone portkey and vanished. Leaving only Voldemort and wormtail in the room. Draco left the room to wait for the signal.

'Who would call their manor after a place to keep bones.' Harry wonder. "Dobby, stay under the cloak and remember my wishes." Harry whispered and Dobby nodded. Then Harry thought of a plan. "Be ready to go a tell Dumbledore that Voldemort is attacking Ossuary Manor." Harry though Dobby would soon tell Dumbledore that Voldemort had just killed Harry and was now at Ossuary Manor. Dumbledore will go the Ossuary Manor, kill Voldemort and save who ever lived there. It would be all over before morning.

Now was the time.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

Voldemort and Wormtail did not notice Harry taking off the cloak and leaving it over Dobby. Harry raised his wand and stunned Wormtail. No point allowing him to interfere. Voldemort looked up to see who had stunned Wormtail and saw Harry. "We have unfinished business Tom." Harry said with all the Gryffindor bravery that he had.

"Harry, good to see you again. So the old fool has sent his weapon after me already?"

'Weapon?' Harry wonder for a moment then put it out of his mind. He had something to do and he needed to do it before Tom went into his long boring talks. "Expelliarmus!"

"Avada Kedavra."

Tom was quick and as before the spells linked. Harry poured his magic into the spell, not too quickly but just enough to drain Voldemort. So Tom would be tired and drained when he soon met Dumbledore. Harry pushed the link to just touch Voldemort's wand and all these ghosts of spells cast, started to come out. A ghost of Lucius being under the Cruciatus curse. The pain in his eyes. Bellatrix being under the Cruciatus curse with many other death eaters. The ghost of wormtail being under the Cruciatus curse came out about 15 times. A long with those ghosts came the ghosts of those who had been given the killing curse. Harry was sad to see those he could not save. But soon it would be all over. Slowly Tom pushed the link back to Harry's wand. When it touched out came the ghost of the curse that Harry had casted at Bellatrix. Harry could feel Tom's sneer. 'You are weak.' Then the curse went through Harry's wand and reached his hand, then up his arm to his neck and head and he knew no more. As the curse went through Harry's head, it finally found the scar, and exploded, knocking Voldemort back, his head hitting the step of his gold throne, hard.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

In a large old headmasters office in a castle an old wizard was desperately trying to repair and replace all of these silver gizmo's that a certain angry little wizard, who had thrown a Dudley size tantrum with a major magical disturbance, had destroyed and knocked the old wizard out. He needed to get these monitoring gizmo's working again but his favourite elder wand did not seem to like him any more. The old wizard feared what that meant. So he had to use his first wand. He was almost done when they all exploded in his face. The old wizard knew no more as the big chunk of silver hit him in the head. Another chunk of silver flew across the room and smashed into a perch of a red and gold phoenix, who gave a cry of freedom and flamed away.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

Dobby ran to Harry with the cloak and tried to hug him when a ball of flame signal the arrival of a phoenix. The phoenix reached over the elf and started to cry and let the tears fall into the hole that had been the scar. Fawkes knew he could have removed the curse scar with a few tears but the manipulative old fool, that had bound him, had denied his request. But now Fawkes was free to do what is right and needed to be done. The scar healed up and Harry opened his eyes. He smiled at Fawkes and Dobby and hugged them both.

"Hello Fawkes, Dobby, it seems like years since I have seen you."

Fawkes sang a joyful song and Dobby jumped around shouting "Master Harry is alive."

"Well it is good to be back but we have a lot to do before morning." Harry said as he wrapped up the unconscious dark lord in chains. He levitated wormtail over to him and placed him on top. He gathered the wands and then holding onto Dobby's hand with Fawkes on his shoulder and his foot on the dark lord's head, Harry shifted them, silently out of the room.

The door burst open and Draco ran into the room crying "My lord, my lord. They are ready..." to an empty room.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

Silently Harry shifted in a large room that held some very sad memories for him. Harry stood up wormtail and revived him then hit him with a Petrificus Totalus. "Wormtail, I need you to witness the end of your dark lord. Watch carefully." Harry then revived the bound dark lord. "Any final words Tom? Any words of remorse?"

"Remorse? Never. They were weak! All weak! There is only power! You can not kill me Potter! I am immortal. I will be back!"

"Not this time, Tom." Harry levitated the dark lord to the veil.

"No! Not the veil. Nooo..."

Then Harry saw these lines of magic reach out of the veil. A locket with a 'S' on it fell at his feet, then a ring with a large black stone, then a cup, then a diadem. Each time they landed there was a scream and this sickly green ghost figure came out and was sucked into the veil. Harry had to duck low as a large snake flew over his head and straight into the veil. Then wormtail cried out and Harry looked and saw the rat try to grab his left arm. His dark mark was burning and his arm was going black. With the flick of a finger, Harry severed the arm and it was sucked into the veil. "Well they did not tell me about that. Wait here wormtail and I will go and get the other dark lord. Dobby please stay and watch him. Make sure he does not leave." Dobby nodded and bound some more chains on the rat as Harry and Fawkes shifted away.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

Harry and Fawkes shifted into the headmasters office into a scene of carnage. The silver gizmo's destroyed a large section of the office and there, with his head on his desk was the one who had caught the brunt of the explosion. And caused it all. But they were too late. He had already left on his next great adventure. Harry collected the elder wand and he could feel the power as it bonded to him. Harry and Fawkes shifted away and decided for the next person to find his body and then try to explain what had happen here. The hat and portraits would be very helpful in filling out the details. It appeared that Dumbledore had sold his soul for his victory over Grindelwald and had been a little reluctant to pay up. Not when he could send others in his place. It was for the Greater Good of Albus Dumbledore.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

Harry and Fawkes shifted back to the veil room to collect the rat and Dobby. He turned to look at the veil and was shocked to see standing just on the other side, waving to him, was his mum and dad, with Sirius, Cedric and Celeste Lovegood. They had come to say goodbye to their son and friend. Surprised, Harry ran to greet them. Lily and James smile turned to fear as they all desperately moved forward to try and stop Harry from crossing into the veil.

They caught Harry 3 feet from the veil and hugged him tight in a large warm group Hermione hug. It was Sirius who serious for once that realized the situation. "Er guys. Something strange has happened." Sirius said as he directed their attention to the veil.

There, just on the other side of the veil was a tall figure in a black cloak and red glowing eyes, with a livid Dumbledore standing next to him. "Happy birthday Harry Potter." said a deep dark voice. "May it be the first of _**many**_. I don't want to see any of you for a _**long time**_. Particularly you, _**Padfoot**_." With a wave he turned and said to Dumbledore. "Come along Albus, I have a special place for you and Tom and Gellert has been waiting a while. You will be happy to know that there are now 13 circles of Hell. Have a guest which one you are going to?"

Harry hugged his mother again as she explained with a look that was so Hermione. "Padfoot had turned the black cloak pink. Death was not amused." Padfoot had a grin that said best prank ever as James gave him a high five.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

They moved away from the veil and sat down to work out what to do next. "Well as we planned before I came back, I was going to take the rat to Madam Bones and have her clear Sirius name. Then the rat can go through the veil. Then go and heal Hermione, ask her to be my girlfriend and gather Luna and Neville and spend the rest of the summer together at Potter Manor. While the wizarding world sort themselves out after the deaths of Voldemort and Dumbledore. But now with all of you back. It changes everything. I am not complaining, but wow."

"Well you still have to take the rat to Madam Bones. When she has cleared Sirius, bring her and Susan to Potter Manor, Harry." Lily said. "James and I will go and gather Hermione and her family and take them to Potter Manor. Celeste if you gather Luna and Xeno and meet us there. Cedric, I know you want to see your parents but we need to work out how. Everyone saw you dead. Go with Sirius to Potter Manor."

Everyone agreed and shifted to their task. Harry turned to Dobby. "Dobby could you go to Potter Manor as they may need your help." With a smile Dobby popped away. Harry took out the elder wand and removed the memory of his parents return from the rat, and put the silver treads in a small flask. Then he grabbed the one armed rat and shifted to the Bones Manor.

A door opened and three unspeakables rushed in to see what had triggered the alarms. But no one was there.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

Harry and the rat arrived at the Bones Manor in a scene of disarray. They found that everyone have been gathered to the Ballroom, there was the bound and stunned house elves and Auror bodyguards, and Susan and Madam Bones. Around them were the bodies of the death eaters that Harry had seen earlier that morning. He chuckled to himself that the Bones Family had called their manor, the Ossuary. Harry released Madam Bones and she went straight to Susan and released and hugged her. Harry released the Aurors and elves who started to cleanup and serve some hot chocolate and coffee.

"So Yaxley had disabled your wards?" Harry said at last.

Madam Bones sharp eyes looked right through Harry and he knew he had said too much. Before she could ask Harry said. "I am glad that you and Susan are okay, but I have brought you Peter Pettigrew. The rat who betrayed my parents and killed those muggles. Sirius was innocent. Could you please clear his name."

Madam Bones nodded. "I never believed that Sirius could have done that but I was blocked from doing anything by Dumbledore and the Ministers. I will see what I can do. What happened to his arm?"

"His dark mark started to burn and his arm went black, so I cut it off. I needed him alive so he can stand trial."

"Pettigrew was a death eater? Where did you find him?"

"Yes, I found him at Malfoy Manor with Voldemort."

Madam Bones gasped at the name and pointed to the bodies of the death eaters. "They had call for him to come and kill us. They were just waiting when they screamed and grabbed their left arms then fell down dead."

"Yes, sorry about that." Harry said as he saw Madam Bones give his a hard look and he decided to explain things, quickly. "I had gone to duel Voldemort. Long story short. I won and I sent him through the veil. When Voldemort went through the veil, the rat's dark mark started to burn so I cut off his arm. The arm was sucked through the veil. The rat saw it all as he witness it."

Madam Bones nodded and one of the Aurors gave her a list of all of the dead death eaters. "They all have a burnt black left arm." He said.

Madam Bones read through the list. "Malfoy, Yaxley, Bellatrix! Bring me Bellatrix's wand." The Auror handed it to her. "Take this wand to Madam Longbottom and inform her that Bellatrix no longer has need of it." The Auror nodded and left. She then pointed her wand at the rat and stunned him and transfigured him into a rubber yellow duck and put him into her pocket. "He will keep until his trial. So Voldemort is dead. Really dead this time and he has taken all his death eaters with him. That will stop them claiming that they were under the Imperius curse." She ordered the other Auror to take the bodies to the morgue. "I need to go to my office, Can Susan stay with you?"

Harry took Susan in his arms and said. "Yes, I was asked to invite you both to Potter Manor. I will take Susan now and can you come when you can?"

"Thank you Harry, thank you for everything. I will go to Potter Manor when I can."

Harry winked at Fawkes and Fawkes flamed Harry and Susan to Potter Manor. While Madam Bones used a portkey to travel to her office. The Ministry was a mess. The only good news was that both Fudge and Umbridge had burnt black left arms. That explained what happened to her budget.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

Lily and James shifted to the front door of a nice large house in a well to do neighbourhood and knocked on the door. Even though it was early, they heard someone coming to the door. "Sorry to visit so early but we are parents of one of Hermione's friends from school. I am Lily and this is James."

Emma Granger recognized James as he looked like an older Harry but not that much older. "Oh you must be Harry's parents, I thought Hermione said Harry lived with his aunt and uncle. Please come in." She said as she lead them to the kitchen. "Would you like some tea or coffee? This is my husband Dan. Dan this Lily and James Harry's parents."

"Thank you. Tea would be nice. Could you show me to Hermione's room as I have heard she has been injured."

"Yes she has this nasty cut on her chest. Come with me. Dan could you please pour the tea?" Emma said as she left James and Dan in the kitchen and lead Lily to Hermione's room.

James shook Dan's hand and took the mug of tea. "I thought Hermione had said Harry lived with his aunt and uncle."

"Yes, Lily and I have been away but we are back now and Harry will be living with us. We were hoping to invite your family to stay with us this summer."

"Oh, with Hermione's injury. We have had to cancel all our holiday plans."

"Well, we have a large manor in Wales and we can help you take care of Hermione."

"Thank you. I will speak to Emma about it..." They heard Emma scream and they rushed up stairs to Hermione's room.

"Emma it is okay. That is a house-elf."

"Winky is a good house-elf. Winky is the great Harry Potter's house-elf. Master Harry saved Winky's life. Master Harry has asked Winky to care for master Harry's Hermione. Winky has cleaned and tidy master Harry's Hermione's room and changed her bandages. Winky had to get fresh potions as the old ones were tainted."

"Good work, Winky. How are you feeling this morning Hermione?" Lily asked as she thought to keep the comment about the potions for later.

Hermione opened her eyes and tried to focus them on the red head woman standing next to her mother. Her first though was an older Ginny but the emerald green eyes did not fit which meant that this was someone who should not be there. It was a bit much for her so she went back to sleep.

"She has been doing that since she arrived home." Emma said as Lily looked at James with concern.

"Emma, James and Lily have invited us to their manor in Wales for the summer. They said that they can help look after Hermione."

"Please come as I am concerned about Hermione and we are well equipped to care for her." Lily said as Emma went to Dan's arms and they both nodded to Lily. "Good. Winky can you please bring Hermione to Potter Manor, the bedroom next to the master bedroom. Dan and Emma, Winky can pack your things and bring them soon. Please take our hands and we will use a portkey to travel to Potter Manor." They grabbed hands and portkeyed away. Arriving in the large entrance hall. Lily took Emma hand and lead her up the stairs to the bedroom where Winky had just put Hermione in.

The large fireplace in the entrance hall flamed green as Celeste, Xeno and Luna came through as Dan gave a surprised look. Still trying to understand magical travel. "Good, just in time. Celeste and Luna, Hermione is upstairs, third floor second bedroom on the right." James said as they nodded went up the stairs. "Xeno come and join us. Don't worry Dan, Celeste is a qualified healer. Come and relax with us." James lead them to a large room that had a pool table.

Dan saw someone he recognized. "Hermione said you were dead. She showed us that copy of the Daily Prophet. It had a picture of you."

"Yeah, it was a bit exaggerated. Welcome Dan have a firewhiskey. This is Cedric. He has also been exaggerated. As had James, Lily and Celeste."

"Oh. Better make it a double. No make it a triple."

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

Fawkes flamed Harry and Susan directly into the bedroom. Susan took one look at Celeste and fainted with Harry still holding her. He picked her up and laid her on the end of the large bed to sleep. He brought Fawkes over to Hermione. Lily had removed Hermione's bandage and Harry could see the terrible open wound across her chest. Fawkes reached over Harry's shoulder and started to cry tears into the wound. Emma watch amazed as the phoenix tears hissed and the wound closed leaving perfectly clear skin. Then Fawkes cried tears into Hermione's mouth to heal the damage on the inside. Then flew to a stand that he could use as a perch and went to sleep.

Luna flicked her wand and Harry's Quidditch jersey covered Hermione and they tucked her in. "It is what Hermione wears to bed." Luna said. It was a large bed so Harry made himself comfortable on one side of Hermione and held her hand. Luna snuggled into the other side and went to sleep.

Lily lead Emma and Celeste over to a table and chairs and called for Cas the Potter house-elf and asked her to bring them some breakfast and some strong coffee with maybe some firewhiskey. "Emma, Harry loves Hermione. He did this all for her." Emma nodded. "Fawkes is a phoenix and his tears have amazing healing properties. Hermione will be fine when she wakes up."

"Thank you Lily, I was so afraid for Hermione as she seemed to get worse. That Molly Weasley offered to take her home and care for her but she frightens me. I was afraid we were losing our Hermione to a world we had no part in. But the first thing you did was to treat me as an equal and then to invite us into your home. Harry brought that phoenix over and he healed Hermione. The look of concern and love in his eyes. There they are asleep holding hands and I am completely comfortable with that. Harry is in all of Hermione's letters. She as had a crush on him for years. But she would never admit it. They are meant to be. Thank you for welcoming us into your home, Lily."

"Your very welcome Emma. I hope we become great friends."

"I hope so too. But now I think I might join this lot. I did not get much sleep last night." Emma said as she laid down next to Susan who instinctively snuggled into her as Lily gave them some pillows and covered them with a blanket. After her night of terror, Susan needed someone to hold her.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

Susan with Harry, Hermione, Luna, Emma and Dan were waiting for Madam Bones when she arrived into the entrance hall from the fireplace. She was absolutely exhausted from dealing with the fall out from the death of both Voldemort and Dumbledore with so many powerful members of the Wizarding world. The Wizengamot was a complete mess and so was the Ministry of Magic. It will take weeks to sort out. Madam Bones was happy to go straight to her room she is sharing with Susan after a long hot bath and sleep she might be ready to face the morning.

_- Neither can live. Neither can die.-_

Dan and Emma went to their room and Luna followed Harry and Hermione. Hermione would not let go of Harry's hand and they have been together all day. Sneaking kisses when they hoped no one was looking. Harry's new plan was to kiss Hermione when ever she was about to ask a question about what happen this morning. It was a good plan and with some practice Harry has been able to shut down Hermione's mind for up to 15 minutes. Harry was trying to avoid what happen when he got to the other side when Voldemort killed him and his mother explained that dying is never a good idea. Now he was back with Hermione in his arms, he would have to agree whole heartedly. Kissing Hermione made perfect sense. Anytime.

They walked back to their room went to bed with Hermione snuggling into Harry. They needed their sleep as tomorrow would be a interesting day and a big new world.


End file.
